The road to where we belong can love survive
by 88bex21
Summary: can charlie and joey find there right road back to each otther and can there love survive anything the world has to throw at them
1. Chapter 1

**hey all here is a new c/j fic for u hope you like it please review if you do if you dont think its any good let me know and i will remove it anyway hope you enjoy thank you for reading **

**The road to where we belong **

3 months had taken it toll on both girls neither had been in contact with each other. Both too scared of being hurt or rejected again, both too scared to take the risks. The day Joey left set in motion a self destructed button within Charlie. Charlie being the tough cop she had been before she had met Joey, it was inevitable that she would soon returned to being just that an emotionless cop who wouldn't let anyone in. her whole life had been this way until Joey had walk in to her life she had broken down the walls, Joey could see right thought Charlie she reached in to her soul, if only Charlie had, had the courage to take the chance to for once go with being happy and what felt right instead of caring about what everyone else thought because the only ones who mattered to Charlie had accepted her and Joey nobody else should have mattered. However by the time Charlie had realised this Joey was sailing away from her with so much hurt and pain in those once happy and beautiful brown eyes. To hide all the pain Charlie was feeling she once again let her cop mode commence.

Charlie had buried herself in her work and wouldn't let anyone in not even ruby which hurt her younger sister more than she could have ever known. So far the 3 months since Joey had left had been filled with work and tears and a total break down in coping from Charlie she pushed everyone away and put up walls that she was determined would never be broken again. Charlie was already on self destruct as it was but then after 3 months of not hearing a word from Joey a letter came thought the mail Charlie soon recognised it to be joeys she would have known the hand writing from anywhere.

After reading the letter Charlie broke down and all the tears she had done so well in hiding all the hurt she had surrounded by walls was seeping thought the cracks. 3 bottles of wine later and Charlie was passed out on the living room floor. She looked like all the life has been sucked out of her that there was nothing left just a broken soul and a empty body. Ruby stood looking at the women who used to be so strong the sister she loved so much broken beyond repair. Ruby noticed something in Charlie's had she creped closer dodging the wine bottles in order not to wake Charlie. Ruby slowly pull the piece of paper out of Charlie's grasp and made her way to her room. Ruby began to read the letter she knew straight away who it was from by the state of Charlie passed out on the living room floor.

Dear Charlie

These passed 3 months have been hell I thought by running away from are problems would have helped us both move on and get pasted this. Whether that meaning to be able to move on and rebuild are relationship or whether it meant move on and meet and fall in love with someone else. Your all I think about I pushed hard doing the best job I can on the trawler but I still cry myself to sleep. I am missing you so much . I thought leaving would help mend the hurt you have caused I thought going away would fix the heart that you broke. However all it has done is brake my heart all over again each day I wake from the nightmare of you and Hugo each day waking to find you not there its just a dream each day wishing I never woke up at all . I truly love you and I miss you so much. We have so much to talk about but it will never happen I cant come back to summer bay not now not ever I want you to move on find someone you really want to be with I know that it was too hard for you to be with me but I hope you finding your happy ending because its clear to see it wasn't meant to be with me.

Ill always love you

You will always own my heart Charlie

Love your Joey

X

Ruby was now in her own state she couldn't see for the tears running down from her eyes to her cheeks why did this have to happen she wish Joey could see that by walking away she had taken Charlie with her. Ruby has lost her sister and Joey all because of a stupid drunken mistake how could this be happening and most of all there was nothing she could do to prevent this or stop it .


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter two **_

Joey had had spent three months on the trawler, these last three months had been hell for her she couldn't stop thinking about Charlie. She often wondered how she was doing was she missing her had she moved on already but most of all when she thought of Charlie it reminded her of the betrayal and hurt that Charlie had inflicted on her. Joey only ever knew physical pain thanks to her father and brother but this the emotional heart break pain was ten times worse than any beating she had ever had. Joey had decided to get of the trawler in the city instead of returning to her home in summer bay like the rest of her crew mates. She had said her goodbyes and went looking for an apartment to stay in for now until she could either land another long haul job or a permanent job within the city. It didn't take Joey long until she found an apartment that suit her it was only small and wasn't brilliant but it would do for now, mind you after some of the places she had looked it this placed looked like a luxury apartment. After another nightmare of Charlie and Hugo together which had become a every night think for Joey on and of the boat since she had left Joey couldn't take it anymore so she scramble around for the light switch then went in search for a pen and paper. She needed to release some of the pain and a letter was the only way she could think of doing. After an hour Joey had completed her letter along with crying ever last tear she had left she neatly folded it up and put it in an envelope marked with Charlie's address before laying down and slipping into another uncomfortable nightmare plagued sleep. It was early in the morning when Joey woke sweat dripping down her fair and tears strains running down her cheeks she thought the letter would stop the nightmares but she hadn't succeeded. Joey hit the shower before chucking on sum shorts and a t-shirt and headed out for a run, however the city wasn't as beautiful as the beach but she needed to run to push her self to focus on something other than the hurt and pain but most of all Charlie. She canteen realised she had picked the letter up on her way out must have been her subconscious mind working but before she had registered what she had done she had posted the letter and started on her run again.

Joey was making her way back to the apartment after yet another failed day of job hunting to no avail, thoughts of Charlie creped into her mind not like they ever went anywhere they were with her every second of everyday but at least she had gained some control over them even if it wasn't much. It had been two days now since she had posted the letter to Charlie and being honest with her self she had regretting it from the moment it left her finger tips. The truth was that Joey had forgiven Charlie she had even understood why it happen it still hurt the lies and the cheating and the betrayal but even Joey has to admit it was nothing compared to the hurt she was feeling from letting Charlie go, who was she kidding her future was with Charlie. Joey was all set for heading back to the bay but when it came to getting on the bus she couldn't do it the thoughts of going back and Charlie moving on with someone else would be too much the thoughts of her getting hurt again or even worse the thought of Charlie rejecting her or even hating her. so instead she slowly made her way back to the apartment and slumped down on the bed her mind racing with thoughts but the one thought that stood out the most was why did she send that letter as the thoughts took over Joey soon fell in to a unwanted sleep which would bring heart breaking false dreams of things that will never be due to stupid mistakes and nightmares of what had drove her to this place and this hurt in the first place, once again Joey wished that this was the last time she would have to close her eyes known that this would be just another wish that would never come true.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Charlie had woken with a banging head ache and her body felt like it had been battered several times over, she woke to her finding her self lying on the floor of the living room. She slowly made her way to the shower to try and freshen her self up at the same time trying to regain some control of her self but however hard she tried she just couldn't do it she couldn't even turn to her cop mode. Charlie whispered to her self so this is what it feels like to be broken.

After having a shower hoping that it might make her feel better but knowing full damn well it wouldn't she phoned work and told them she was sick so wouldn't be in for the next couple of days. After doing so she made her way down the beach obvislously not thinking straight seeing as though she is supposed to be ill anyone could spot her and let slip to one of her colleagues. However Charlie didn't care, she didn't care about anything anymore. she need to get out of the house she needed to be near the water near to Joey. Charlie sat on the beach thinking of everything that had happened how could her life be such a mess and by her own doing. Her thoughts soon wandered to Joey hoping that she was ok but also wondering if she had met someone else was she happy did she still think about her and miss her. Charlie's thought where interrupted by a familiar voice, is it ok if I join you the voice said. Charlie really didn't want any company but how could she turn her sister away she had push her away and cut her of enough as it is, not stopping to think bout what his was doing to ruby Charlie nodded indicating to her younger sister that it was ok for her to sit next to her. Ruby handed Charlie a the letter with the words I think his belongs to you Charlie. Charlie looked at her younger sister and for the first time noticing how grown up she looked but at the same time noticing the trouble eyes which indicated that she wasn't coping well with this situation either. Charlie looked at the letter within ruby's hands and suddenly she couldn't fight anymore she couldn't keep the walls from breaking down and burst into tears collapsing into her sister arms.

Ruby was relieved that her sister had finally let her in even if it was only tears that she let out but she was gratefully that she had broken down in front of her and let her be the one to comfort her and to hold her, even though seeing Charlie like this broke her hear. Ruby whispered softly into Charlie's ear.

_Charlie I am here please let me in I love you and its breaking my heart seeing you like this please just talk to me let me in let me help I miss her too. _

Charlie lifted her head a little looking at her baby sister and with a whisper which was hardly audible

_I miss her too but she's gone and I don't know how to live without her the only thing that had kept me going was the hope that I would see her again that we could talk and work through it but iv hurt her so much ruby I was stupid for sleeping with Hugo and even more of a fool for thinking that Joey could forgive me not only did I break joeys heart but I broke mine also I don't know what to do ruby I really don't ._

As soon as Charlie spoke the last word she burst into tears once again and tucked her head into the crook of ruby's neck trying to hide her self wishing that she could go back in time wishing that she could hold Joey again feel her close to her and show her how much she loves her and that she would never hurt her again but that will never happen and with that thought Charlie once again shut down and let the walls rise and consume her, the tears stopped and she just sat there in her baby sisters arms staring out to sea with thoughts of what could have been. After an hour of just sitting there in each other embrace, ruby whispered _it getting late we need to get home before it gets too dark and cold please Charlie_ ruby reach out her hand and to her relief Charlie took a hold and let ruby pull her up. headed back home neither saying anything both deep in thought about what the near future will hold for them. They entered the house it was late and to Charlie's relief everyone else in the house was already in bed so she said goodnight to ruby and quickly made her way to her bedroom she climb into bed as she laid there waiting for sleep to consume her she gripped a photo of her and Joey to her chest in one hand and in the other was the letter from Joey. Charlie's eyes started to feel heavy and just before they closed she made the wish, if only she knew that the love of her life was making the same wish too, was that this was the last time her eyes would close.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

Two more days had past and Joey had found a small part time job working on a fishing trawler it wasn't much but it meant she was out on the water and it paid the bills and life was moving on even if it was only slowly. The nightmares had started to stop and had been replaced with dreams of happier times between her and Charlie. Joey still couldn't get over the niggling thought that the letter she had sent was the biggest mistake of her life but she still hadn't found away of making it right and she still didn't have the courage of finding and facing Charlie so instead she let life pass her by and spent her time either working on the boat or sorting out the apartment. The only real good news that Joey had receive was that robbo had pleaded guilty so she wouldn't have to return to summer bay for the trail although this was good news because it meant she wouldn't have to go thought the hurt and pain of what robbo had done it also meant that she didn't have an excuse to return to the bay. Joey was well and truly torn she didn't know what to do with her self take the chance and return and face Charlie and risk being hurt or betrayed again, or have Charlie hate her or run away, or stay and settle for this simple empty life within the city which deep down she knew wasn't where she belonged and she hated it but the road to where she truly belongs is going to be a hard and testing one. It was 5am and Joey had an hour before work so she decided to go for a run, as she set of she remind her self of the time when her and Charlie has raced on the beach god she missed the beach but she missed Charlie more the way she could get lost in Charlie's eyes the way they changed colour according to her mood. Joeys favourite colour was the deep blue which was full of love and passion and desire. Joey loved these sort of thought but no matter how hard she tried the dark thoughts of betrayal would eventually take over as she felt them coming she pushed her self harder running faster and faster. As she came to a stop breathing heavily she rested her hand on her knees before stretching up and resting her hands on her sides as she glanced over the street she thought she saw a figure in the shadows watching her she squinted her eyes in order to try and focus on the person who was trying so hard to remain hidden and doing a good job of it Joey thought to her self just as she began to slowly focus on the individual a bus pulled up at the bus stop which for a minute or two whilst it unloaded its passengers blocked her view once the bus moved on Joey looked over to the shadowed area but who ever was there before has used the bus as a means of escaped suddenly Joey got a cold chill down her spine and felt really unnerved and fragile she decided to quickly make her way back to the safe cocoon of her apartment. As she made her way back to the apartment her thoughts where rushing around her head with such a speed she couldn't focus on any of them all she knew was that each thought came back to one thing who was watching me and why did I get the cold shiver down my spine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

Charlie's alarm bell was ringing out and her head was killing due the total break down the night before in her younger sisters arms. Charlie slowly made her way to the shower and relaxed as the warm water made its way down her body and over her curves thoughts of Joey popped into her mind all the laughs they had together, running along the beach and then Charlie racing her to the shower these were such happy times before it all went wrong before she messed it up. Charlie's thoughts came back to the letter she still loves me and she still misses me I cant go on with out her. Charlie decided there and then what she wanted and decided to finally take her sisters advise but this time she would be ready, the words that ruby had told her the day when Joey had left her and headed off on the trawler fight for her Charlie these words rang out in her head each one louder and louder more stronger Charlie felt the courage the strength but most of all the love that she could feel in her heart for Joey. This was the time, the time for Charlie to stand up and fight for her girl to let the walls break down to let the whole world know that she is and always will be in love with Joey and she didn't care what people thought the only thing that was important that mattered was her and Joey. They deserved to be happy and from joeys letter the only way they could both be happy and complete was to be in each others arm where they both felt safe and loved. Charlie stepped out of the shower with her mind set on what she needed to do she put on her uniform and heading to the station. Charlie walked into the station and greeted Watson with a smile, however to Charlie's surprise Watson didn't return he smile instead she handed Charlie a file and whispered the words I am sorry to her. Charlie was confused and wonder what Watson was sorry about and why was this file she had just handed her the cause of the unnecessary apology. Charlie quickly made her way to her office and sat down, with out further a do Charlie opened the file and as soon as she saw the first page she knew that it was joeys file and the case on Robbo the first page of the file told Charlie everything she need to know robbo had pleaded guilty and that would mean that Joey would never have to return to the bay. Charlie sat and stared out the window. However Charlie wasn't sorry she didn't care that it would mean Joey wouldn't have to return because she had already given up the thought of Joey return instead she had decided that morning in the shower that she was going to find Joey and win back her girl, after all she had nothing to lose not now her body might still be living but her soul was lifeless the only one who could breath life back into it was Joey and Charlie was determined to revive her soul and win back the love of he life this wasn't going to be one of them love stories where the girl gets away even if she had to arrest Joey handcuff her to her bed she was going to prove to Joey just how much she had change she wasn't insecure anymore she knew what she wanted and that was Joey. Just as that last thought crossed her mind Charlie suddenly felt a cold chill run down her spine something wasn't right, she didn't like this feeling one bit and with that she set to work in locating Joey. Charlie put all her focus on the task at hand but couldn't help thinking about the feeling she had just got, the chill down her spine it made her feel sick and she was over come with worry, she knew deep down what the feeling meant she just hoped it wasn't true.


	6. Chapter 6

**here you go another chapter please review and i will post more of the story for you hope your enjoying it thank you **

**Chapter 6 **

Joey woke with tears running down her face curled up in a ball shaking uncontrollable, this nightmare was the worst she had ever had, she had never had a nightmare like it and for once it wasn't due to Charlie, no it was much worse it was about Robbo and the shadowed figure that was lurking in the dark she had to relive the whole Robbo experience like it was really happening the rape the attempted murder but this time there was no Charlie to save her this time it was different the attempted murder wasn't in the hotel bathroom it was somewhere different dark and cold a place that nobody could save her nobody could hear her screams or cries. Tears began to fall once again her whole life felt like a nightmare at least when she had Charlie near she felt safe Charlie was her protective blanket she didn't have anything to fear when Charlie was by her side but he was gone due to that stupid letter she had sent. Joey would give anything to take it all back she would even go back as far as never getting on the boat, both her and Charlie love each other they could have worked it out they could have been happy and together why does life have to be so hard is this the way its always going to be Joey thought. Scared of my own shadow of what lurks in the darkness always looking over my shoulder I cant d this anymore it's just too hard. Joey laid there frozen by her own thoughts before she headed to the shower to try and shake of these negative feelings of giving up on life for good she sat on the floor of the shower as the warm water beat down on her the tears once again started to roll down her cheeks and once again she was back to being that scared broken girl who had been saved by Charlie Joey wished with all her heart that Charlie could forgive her and come and rescue her again to save her from this darkness that was slowly taking over. Joey finally managed to pull her self together enough in order to get out the shower and get dressed ready for work. She long to be out on the open water the only place she had left where she could feel a little at home they only place she felt some warmth and safety. As she made her way down to the dock her thoughts differed back to Charlie and the night in the car hen Charlie had admitted she was in love with Joey too and they had made there feelings clear by making love on the back seat of the car. Feeling each other close skin on skin the whole world disappeared that night there was only her and Charlie wrapped in the love that they shared exploring deep inside each other, each kiss each touch sent them both to heaven Joey longed for them feelings again. As Joey neared the dwarf she felt her self relax as she let the memories of that night consumed her washing away the darkness for the time being. She made her way onto the boat and dumped her bags in he cabin before making her way to join the rest of the crew and start her shift.

Unbeknown to Joey was whilst she reminisced on the good times with Charlie someone else near by was doing there own remising of there own however these weren't good times at least not for Joey a smirk grew on the hidden shadow that had watch Joey as she made her way down to the dock evil in the dark eyes that leered at the young girl, a small faint whisper was release but even just as a whisper you could feel the hatred the anger the evil just when you think your safe you will be begging me to take your life and make you disappear oh Joey Collins your time will come as the shadow disappeared once again into its hiding place a cold breeze blew past Joey sending her spine into a shiver and Goosebumps to consume her skin as Joey looked around she saw nothing and talked her mind round into thinking she was over reacting its just the stress and the nightmares your losing your mind Joey snap out of it your being coming too paranoid for your own good and with that her mind eased and she focused on setting to work on he trawler.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Charlie was sat in her office, she was getting no where in the search to find out where Joey was staying and she was getting more frustrated as each second went by with out any sign of her coming anywhere close to finding Joey. Charlie threw her pen down in frustration and walked over to the window she took in a deep breath and looked out wondering where Joey was and was she ok Charlie still couldn't shake the feeling she had that Joey was in serious danger when suddenly it hit her the letter that Joey sent it must have a return address or something she couldn't believe she hadn't even though of it. She grab her coat and shouted over her shoulder to Watson that she was going out for a bit but will be back soon. Charlie jumped into the car and sped out of the car park heading for home to grab the letter which she still held close to her chest every night whilst she fell asleep. Charlie burst thought the door making jump out of her skin Charlie gave a quick hi the n bye as she made her way to her bedroom. She closed the door behind her and went to the draw that she kept the letter in. she quickly search the envelope for a return address. Charlie's heart skipped a beat and it felt like she had stop breathing for what was a eternity. There it was they key to getting Joey back the return address either Joey had done it on purpose or she hadn't realised and it had been a mistake. **

**Charlie made her way out of her room and went and sat down next to her younger sister, Charlie grab ruby's hand and looked into her eyes before she began to speak Charlie began to speak ruby couldn't help but admire the women in front of her she was os strong and for the first time in months ruby could see her strong beautiful women her sister used o be . I am going to fight for her ruby I know where she is living there was a return address on the letter so I am going to head to the city tonight I just need to square it all with work which I am going to do now then I am going to find her and win her back. Ruby couldn't help but smile at her sister her eyes were full with love and fight suddenly it seemed like things were changing for the better she just hoped that Charlie and Joey could work things out ruby couldn't help but think about what would happen if Joey rejected Charlie. Ruby knew deep down that Charlie wouldn't be able to handle it part of ruby wanted to go with her to keep her sister safe and protect her but ruby also knew that this was something Charlie had to do on her own. Charlie gave her sister a big hug, I love you ruby I love you too Charlie. Charlie had packed a small bag and headed for the station to sort out leave but nothing was going to stop her from going not even her job. Half an hour later Charlie was speaking with Watson who had agreed to look after the station for her whist she was gone Watson hand even hesitated in say yes as soon as Charlie had told her the reason why. Charlie and Watson were good friends Watson had been there for Charlie and they had become close over the last couple of months so Watson was happy to help her friend especial if it meant Charlie would be happy again Watson hated seeing Charlie so heart broken and miserable even if Charlie had tried her hardest to not let anyone see just how broken she was. Charlie gave Watson a hug and said her goodbye before jumping in the car, next destination the city and back to the arms where she belongs the road to were Charlie belongs starts here. Charlie turn the engine on and decided to turn the radio on when she heard the song she couldn't help but smile as thoughts of Joey swept thought her mind. **

**The song Charlie was listening to is ****.com/watch?v=ogDhdftVMP4**


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8 _

_**Joey was exhausted after a long days work and decided to head to the local surf club in order to wined down. Joey sat down in the corner in order to keep her self to her self after downing her first drink she didn't feel like staying, she was home sick she missed the bay. Leah, VJ, Ruby but most all Charlie they were her family more than Brett ever was, her thoughts went back to Brett. Joey was suddenly filled with anger and hate it was his fault she was here. Joey decided to head back to her apartment, night time had fallen and she could hear footsteps behind her she quickly turned round but nobody was there a cold feeling came over Joey. Joey quickly picked up her pace she wasn't far from her apartment but it felt like she was miles away. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice a voice she wished she never had to hear again this couldn't be he was meant to be in jail how could this be. Remember me Joey the voice said Joey quickly turn round to see Robbo stood there with a stomach turning look and smile before Joey could reacted she felt the pain sore thought her face as robbo's fist collided with her face Joey dropped o the floor pain sweeping thought her body as Robbo drove his foot into her ribs. Joey was in shock she couldn't believe this was happening this must be another nightmare but she didn't remember falling asleep she was plunged back into reality as Robbo laid another blow to her face she could feel the blood running down her face the pain was unbearable she tried to scream but the words got stuck in her throat. Joey suddenly heard voices from across the street shouting two guys had seen what was going on and ran over to help Joey but before the could get there Robbo had leant over and whispered to her where ever you go ill be there watching in the shadows round a corner your life is mine your time will come and with one last sickly chuckle he was gone covered by the dark of night and the shadows. The two guys help her to her feet and asked if she was ok, Joey being Joey just waned to run and hide close the door on the world and curl up in her bed and let life go on with out her so a simple I am fine was all she could manage to muster. The two guys looked at each other and tried to insist she need to see a doctor but Joey wasn't having any of it. The two guys sensed that they weren't getting anywhere this girl was stubborn and wouldn't budge one bit so instead offered to walk her to her home on the proviso that she would seek out medical treatment in the morning when she was protected by daylight and could have someone to assist her. Joey reluctantly agreed but knew in her own mind that she wasn't going anywhere near the hospital. The two guys said good bye to Joey as she let her self into the apartment. she thanked them both and then quickly closed the door and locked every single lock she had. Joey made her way in to the kitchen and pulled out the first aid kit in an attempt to clean and patch up the wounds she had on her face. Luckily there weren't too bad the cuts weren't deep an looked much better once they had been cleaned up. Joey cleaned up the mess she had made in the kitchen, then made her way to the radio and switched it on the music began to play and she couldn't help but think the song that was on the radio was meant for her after what had just happened. **_

_**The song Joey heard is .com/watch?v=vDBtg3s-gpY&feature=related**_

_**Joey was in a still in shock she sat down on the sofa and pulled her knees up to her chest. Joey sat there and soon drifted into her own world until her eyes felt heavy and she fell in to a unwanted sleep. An hour had gone by and Joey jumped with a start fear ran thought her bones her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. A knock had come from the door Joey made her way over to it she was shaking uncontrollable she slowly put her eye to the spying hole which she was now more than ever grateful for now. Joey couldn't believe who was stood at the other side of the door her heart was beating even faster and her whole head was spinning uncontrollably could his really be happening. Joey started to unlock the what seemed to be never ending locks she had installed on the door. Joey slowly opened the door as soon has she had opened the door the world went black and she collapsed in to a heap on the floor. **_


End file.
